


New Beginnings

by Malkontent



Category: Changeling: the Dreaming
Genre: Drabble, Explosives, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/pseuds/Malkontent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about a character from a changeling game at Webercon 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

Skittles eased off the gas once he entered Travis County. It wouldn’t do to get pulled over in Austin, not with what he had stashed in the trunk.

His official request for continued employment at the freehold had not gone nearly as well as he’d expected considering how essential he felt he had been in saving it from the curse. And the explosion had totally not been his fault. The troll should have damn well known better.

It was okay, though. He would land on his feet. He always did. There was always a market somewhere for his unique services.


End file.
